Adrianna Swan
by Ariana's Darkness Inside
Summary: What if Bella had a little sister? It doesn't mess with the plot, any drastic changes anyway. Please, please read and be nice and review! PLEASE! It's for a special cause. Anyway, Bella has little sis. Kinda funny, sweet, romantic, everything.


I sighed wearily. I hate riding in planes. People say that more car crashes happen than plane crashes, but look at the facts! There are more cars, more idiots, and at least you have a chance to survive! If we crash in this plane, we're dead. Plain and simple, no chance of hope, coffin ready. Actually, I already told Renee what coffin I would want if we don't make it. Let's just say… I love anything: skydiving, cliff diving, scuba diving… Just not te flying in a plane part. It's an irrational fear; I know and I've been told.

I jumped beside my older sister, Bella, in the plane. Her brown locks were combed to perfection, eyes dull with boredom, and skin just pale. I sighed again. Bella looked at me, her 16 years shining proudly. She loved to say she was older, and therefore, smarter. I don't argue since I don't know that much… but I do know cars! **(Guys, I'm sorry, but my Dad's just now teaching me bout cars. I don't know much, and I probably won't talk much about it unless, by some miracle, I know everything about cars overnight… That'd be nice.)** "Yes, Adrianna?" She asked.

I groaned, "We're going to die, so I'm going to say it; I love you as a sister, Bells."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Adri, we're going to be fine. Hollywood isn't always right, you know. Their rarely right, actually! So we're going to be wishing we crashed when we arrive in Forks." She hated Forks.

I, on the other hand, love it. I decided to ignore what she said to annoy her. "I already picked out the perfect coffin for me. I love it! It has dark wood, and a design on the top that's green, and it'll be great…" I rambled on.

She whacked my forehead. I glared. "Adri, if you don't stop, I will throw you out that window!" She threatened. I nodded, feeling like a nap, and laid my head back. After all, when we crash, I don't want to feel it!

Bella roughly shook me awake. "Hey, Adri! Airhead! Wake up, already!" She screeched like a siren, but it wasn't a lovely song. I growled and turned over. I'm not a morning person. I think I must've said that, because she said, "Good, cause we just landed, we're alive, and it's afternoon!" I groaned. I heard her whisper something to a flight attendant and relaxed again. Maybe she'll get me some skittles. I love skittles! I was thinking this when suddenly, loads of freezing water was poured over my head. I jumped up and let out a terrible screech. She covered her ears, and the plane actually wobbled a little from the captain's shock, I guess.

"I was asleep!" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes angrily. "Couldn't you have gotten Skittles, and you know, just said, 'Hey, I have Skittles!' Then I wouldn't be grumbling like now!"

She rolled her eyes again, and she had the nerve to pick me up, throw me over her stinking shoulder, and walk off the plane. I struggled, but I was too sleepy. I decided to sleep on her back, and did just so. What? I'm tired.

I awoke the second time to see a car roof. I stretched, whacking someone in the eye. I slowly sat up, seeing Jacob. I grinned at him and hugged him. He was warm… and apparently, he was on steroids. I jumped up and looked into his dark eyes (**Thought I'd make him imprint, huh? You're wrong!)** "Jacob, what did I say about taking steroids!" I lectured, waving my hands around. He rolled his eyes.

"That's how you greet your old comrade? I'm hurt, little miss Adriana Swan." He said, mock crying. I started mock crying too and hugged him.

"Aww, did I hurt Jakey Lakey?" I joked, using my old nickname for him. I then realized I had an audience: a smiling Charlie, a bored Bella, and an annoyed Jake.

"Hey! I said not to use that nickname, Adri Bagley!" I rolled my eyes.

"We are now making new nicknames. Okay, Bella and Charlie, you pick ours. And we'll pick yours!" I grinned, bouncing in the seat.

Bella and Charlie whispered and Jacob and I did. For Bella, we had: Clumsy, Klutz, Bells, Bella Smella (I did that one), Danger Magnet, Bellsy, and Bella Brownie. For Charlie, we had: Chief, Char Char, Commander, Copper, and PoPo. You know, the PoPo as in the police? Anyway, I laid back and waited for them to say ours.

**So, like it, love it, hate it, please tell me! I forgot to tell what Adri looked like, so I'll just give you her profile. Sorry, I'm awful at descriing people. Anyway, please tell me what Charlie, Bella, Jake, and Adri's name should be in your reviews! I love to be reviewed, but I'm 12, and flames hurt. I'm trying to make it where you guys get to decide what I write. I'll try to have a question at the end of each chapter, but you know, things can't go as you plan. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! And here's her profile!**

**Name: Adriana Gwen Swan**

**Age: 14**

**Stereotype: Tomboy, adventurous, fun, kinda dark when she wants to be**

**Loves: Cars, animals, mainly dogs, pizza, extreme sports, shopping sometimes, swimming, tackling people, poking random people, and other things you can help me decide.**

**Hates: Animal abuse, child abuse, any abuse (especially car abuse. I actually cry if I see a car get beat up or junked), tacos, preps, girly people, and stereotypical people**

**Favorites**

**Color: Green, Black, Silver**

**Food: Pizza**

**Word: Whatever**

**Phrase: "Hey, I'm not a complete idiot! Some parts are just missing, that's all!"**

**Animal: Dog**

**Bird: Raven**

**Insect: Butterfly**

**Plant: Rose**

**Place: La Push cliffs**

**Anything else, just tell me! **** Oh yeah, this is dedicated to my sister, Anna or Adrianna is her real name. I hope you love it, Double A! Later on, some of my other friends will be coming in, but not main character. I'll make them live at La Push, and my own version of me. Okay, that's all for tonight! Peace out!**


End file.
